Through it All
by Hogwarts chica
Summary: This story is a takeoff from James + Lily=Hate...Right? It's from Lily and James's wedding to Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. It's mostly about Sirius. Please R/R!
1. Through it All~The Newspaper Article

  
A/N This is about the characters from the story: James + Lily=Hate...Right? This story will probably be easier to understand if you read that first. This story is about Madelyn and Sirius. Please R/R!!!!  
  
  
Sirius watched Lily and James fly off on the broomstick. He chuckled when he read the sign trailing off the broom's twigs-Just married, Finally. He and Maddie made it. Sirius looked over at Maddie. She was smiling dreamily at Lily and James as they flew off to their honeymoon.  
She is so gorgeous, Sirius thought, taking in her delicately curled hair and light pink dress.   
As if sensing that Sirius was looking at her, Maddie turned toward him.   
"I'm so happy for them," she said, grinning.   
"Yea me too," agreed Sirius.   
"Nice speech by the way," Maddie added giggling, "All about their fights."  
"Yea, well at least I didn't insult the bride and groom on their tempers!" laughed Sirius.  
"Well, it's true, isn't it? You'd think James is a red head too!"  
Sirius and Maddie hooked arms and stumbled to the refreshment table.  
  
That was the last time they talked for quite a while. Maddie went to America to work in a candy shop that she called affectionately Padfoot's Place. Sirius worked in the Ministry of Magic in a compartment dedicated to locating Dark Art objects. They lost touch over the sea, both involved in their jobs. They never went out on dates with other people because it didn't feel right.  
  
Maddie woke up early on a dreary and rainy morning. She fed her cat and put on a bath robe. Maddie walked outside to grab the newspaper, but gasped when she saw the front page with Lily and James Potter's faces on it. The article underneath his picture read:  
  
Lily and James Potter were found dead last night due to an attack made by You-Know-Who. Their home in Godric's Hollow was completely destroyed. Ministry workers found Harry Potter, their son, still living. Harry was discovered on the floor with an odd, lightning shape bolt scar on his forehead. Investigators think You-Know-Who tried to murder him, but didn't have success. People are mystified over how this boy lived.   
Dedalus Diggle told reporters, "This boy is obviously caused the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I mean if Harry was not killed by him...REJOICE!"  
A more reliable source states, "According to our research of the area, it seems that You-Know-Who tried to kill the young Harry, but didn't succeed in doing so. It also seems that You-Know-Who lost his powers in the process."  
Although this is something to party about, we won't forget about the beloved James and Lily Potter. They died in the hands of the Dark Lord. And we mustn't forget Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived.   
  
Maddie dropped the newspaper, feeling ill. Her dearest friends. Her mind traveled back to the wedding. She shakily stumbled back inside her house and sat on the couch, head in her hands. Her shoulders trembled and she burst out in tears.   
An hour later she stood up and apparated to her friend Kate's house. Kate lived in France and taught at Beauxbatons Academy as a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Maddie found Kate staring at a wall, the same newspaper article next to her.   
"Kate?" said Maddie hesitantly.  
"Thank God you're here, Maddie! Lily! James!" Kate said, her voice quavering.   
"I know," Maddie whispered, "I want to kill Voldemort, put him through as much pain possible. He killed the best people in the world."  
Kate flinched at Voldemort's name but didn't say anything. She had silent tears pouring down her face.   
The two girls hugged and Maddie apparated back home.   
  
Two days passed when Maddie was again shocked my the newspaper. She stared down at it again. Yup, she wasn't dreaming. Sirius Black was on the front cover and the words "Charged with murder" and "Sent to Azkaban" met her eyes. She slowly read the article, disbelieving.   
  
Sirius Black, a Ministry of Magic Worker, is charged with murder. He is believed to be responsible of the death of Lily and James Potter. He was their Secret-Keeper which is someone who knows if a person in hidings location. As long as the person never tells the location, then those people are safe. James and Lily knew You-Know-Who was after them so they went into hiding and appointed Black as their Secret-Keeper. Less than a week passed and the spy Black told the Dark Lord of their location.   
Black is also charged with the murder of thirteen people with a single curse in broad daylight in Muggle streets. Ministry workers struggle to cover this up, telling the Muggles a gas explosion took place. Black is to be sent to Azkaban without a trial.  
Maddie didn't go to Kate's house this time. In fact, she didn't go anywhere at all. She just stood in her driveway, in slippers, staring at Sirius's face. And wondering how it could be true.   
  
  
A/N Please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! I'll continue if you like it and review. 


	2. Through it All~Questioning and Determina...

A/N Second part up!!! Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed!!!!!! I really, REALLY appreciate it and if I get 10 reviews, I'll continue for a third part, k? Thanks to Taco Queen!  
  
  
  
Thirteen years passed since the day Sirius supposedly killed all those people. Maddie drowned herself in her work and walked aimlessly through her life all those days. Sirius was in Azkaban, too miserable to even think. He wasn't insane like the others however and this was the only thing that gave him strength.   
  
Maddie thought about Sirius almost constantly, hardly believing he killed those people. She knew she should hate him-he killed her best friends after all. But she couldn't for some unknown reason.   
Maddie also spent a lot of time thinking about the Potters' only son, Harry. She wasn't sure whether or not she should visit him, meet him. But it might be too painful. She called herself a coward. She hated herself. She hated everything.   
  
For the third time, the newspaper scared her. This time she saw Sirius's face again. She hardly recognized him at first. His face was gaunt and waxy. Dark shadows swept under his eyes. His once bright, mischievous eyes were dull, haunted. His floppy black hair was now passed his shoulders and just a mess. Maddie slowly looked down to the article under Sirius's picture.   
  
Escaped Criminal-Highly Dangerous  
Sirius Black, a mad murderer, escaped from Azkaban the previous night. No one in all history has been able to escape from Azkaban and Black was put in a high security cell. His escape baffles the Ministry.   
Fudge stated, "We'll have him back in no time. Not to worry. The Dementors will not let him escape."  
These words did not comfort anyone. People are reminded how Black murdered thirteen people with one curse. This insane murderer is now on the loose. The Ministry is working overtime.   
And we all agree with writer Rita Skeeter's words, "Beware."  
  
Maddie plopped down on her driveway's pavement. Sirius. On the loose. Mad murderer.   
This is just too much, Maddie thought.   
****  
Maddie was over Kate's house, discussing Sirius Black.   
"I hate him!" cried Kate. She glanced at Maddie who was staring out the window.   
"Mmmm," Maddie mumbled.   
"Are you all right, Maddie? You don't look all that great," said Kate, looking concerned.  
"Oh, thanks," said Maddie sarcastically, glaring.   
"You know what I mean! Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" said Maddie sharply.   
"Oookay. Just asking."  
Everything was silent for a few minutes, both of the friends absorbed in their thoughts.   
"You really think Sirius is guilty?" asked Maddie suddenly.   
"Well, they found him killing thirteen people in broad daylight and he was the only one who knew where the Potters were," said Kate.   
Maddie didn't respond.   
"I'm sorry, Maddie. I know how you liked Sirius and all. but if he did all this, then he doesn't deserve you."  
Again Maddie stayed silent, but broke the silence again by saying, "I have to go." And she apparated back to America. She laid on her bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. She spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.  
****  
Sirius Black was laying at the foot of a tree, staring at the sky. He was in dog form, which hid his true identity. And it also got him food if he pretended to act all cute to random people. Hatred was coursing through his body. Peter Pettigrew. Killed his friends. Framed him. Sirius hated Peter. He was going to kill him. That was his goal. He knew Peter was at Hogwarts. He saw it in a newspaper that he got from Fudge. Peter was hiding as a rat because Peter as an Animagi too.  
That lousy wimp, thought Sirius.   
Sirius thought of how they were close friends at Hogwarts. He winced. Whenever he thought of Hogwarts, he thought of Maddie. The last time he saw Maddie was at the Potter's wedding. He remembered her smile which was usually directed to him.   
Well, not anymore, Sirius thought bitterly, Thanks to Peter, she thinks I'm a murderer of our best friends.   
Sirius stood up and continued his journey to Hogwarts.   
  
  
A/N Part three is coming up soon if I get enough reviews!! Please review!!!!! 


	3. Through it All~The Truth comes Out

  
  
  
A/N Next part up! Please review! They always cheer me right up and I always want to write the next part immediately. Sorry these are a little short but I'm writing two stories at once being the dumb person I am. You can read the other one if you want. It's "Friends..That's All". Well, anyway...enjoy your reading! And thanks you Taco Queen, Lily, and SEEKER_2000 for the great reviews!  
  
But before you can start, Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except for Maddie and Kate. OK now you can read!  
  
Through it All  
By: Hogwarts chica  
  
  
  
Sirius had made it to Hogwarts. The year was just starting. Sirius saw Harry for the second time since Harry was a baby. He saw him in a Muggle Road, just before Harry got on the Knight Bus. He suspected Harry saw him too because Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Harry, not knowing Sirius was an Animangi, thought the dog (Sirius) was trouble. Sirius felt bad, but continued his journey.   
This time, he watched Harry fly on the new broom Harry got, a Firebolt. And he knew exactly who Harry got it from. Him! Sirius bought it as a makeup gift for thirteen years without a godfather. Harry didn't know Sirius was his godfather, but at that moment, it was probably a blessing. After all, Harry thought Sirius was a murderer.   
Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Harry and his friend Ron, left the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius followed them, desperate for a last glimpse of his godson. Unfortunately, Harry saw him.   
"Lumos," he heard Harry whisper. Thankfully Crookshanks ran in front of Sirius, who hid. Harry was satisfied it was Crookshank's eyes and continued to the castle, but Sirius noticed Harry's pace had quickened.   
Crookshanks somehow knew Sirius was innocent and became Sirius's only friend. Crookshanks was smarter than most cats, Sirius had noticed keenly and that could be helpful.  
  
The weeks past and Sirius continued to watch Harry. He had to get to Scabbers. Sirius thought back to day he was so close...   
Crookshanks surprised Sirius by bringing him the Gryffindor passwords for the common room. Sirius barked a thanks and entered Hogwarts by entering the Shrieking Shack by going into the Whomping Willow. He carefully walked through the corridors and found a picture of a knight at the portrait hole. He was kind of surprised. In his day, a fat lady in a pink dress was there. However, he gave the password and walked up the staircase into the third year room. He saw the bed where the boy Ron must have slept. According to the newspaper Fudge had given him, this boy took care of the rat Peter. He tried to silently slash the curtains open, but Ron's eyes had fluttered open and when he saw Sirius, Ron let out a blood curdling scream. Knowing he had no chance to get Scabbers now that Ron had woken the whole school, Sirius fled and hid in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
***  
  
Maddie read in her trusty newspaper about Sirius's attempts to get in the school. She added that newspaper to her cabinet of other newspapers that were about Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Weeks after weeks past until Sirius finally got his chance. Wincing inwardly, Sirius (in his dog form) grabbed Ron's leg and heard a crack. Sirius grimaced, but dragged Ron into the Whomping Willow and he could tell that Harry and Hermione were following them.  
He saw Ron, Hermione and Harry returning from Hagrid's and knew it was his chance when he saw them alone and Peter in Ron's pocket.   
Sirius dragged Ron into an empty and squalid bedroom an awaited Harry and Hermione's arrival. Sure enough, they came along and Sirius locked the door. He heard Ron telling Hermione and Harry it was trick and Sirius felt bad when he saw Ron's face, a sickly green color in pain.   
Sirius tried to tell them about his innocence, but they wouldn't hear of it. Harry actually tried to attack him and his friends followed his example.   
It's too late, Sirius thought. He put his hands around Harry's neck in an attempt to knock him slightly unconscious so Sirius could escape. This didn't work however when Hermione kicked him.   
Lupin came and saved Sirius, after seeing him on the Marauder's Map, a map which showed where people were located.   
Sirius finally got to explain his innocence.   
They believe me, Sirius thought gratefully. He showed them that Scabbers was really Peter and finally he knew his life was getting back on track.   
This lasted only for a short while because Peter escaped.   
Then the Dementor's came and tried to do the Dementor's kiss on him, Harry, and Harry's friends.   
The whole time the Dementor's were doing the kiss on him, Sirius could only think of Harry's safety. He was relieved when Harry was saved, but too weak to even see Harry conjure a Patronus of James.   
He was even more relieved when Harry saved him and he escaped. He knew than that Harry as truly James's son.   
But for the time being, he couldn't think about that. He could only think of flying Buckbeak to safety.   
  
A/N I know, I know. This chapter is boring, but I had to get a few things straight. The next chapter should be a lot more interesting for a certain reason, but I can't say how. Please review and I'll love you forever!!!!! Say whatever you want. You can even insult my stories. Well, I'd rather you not, but still!!!!! Please review! This chapter took me a long time. Thanks! 


	4. Through it All~The Old Crowd

A/N Okay. This chapter will be better. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: All but my characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
The past year Sirius Black has been in hiding. He visited Harry a few times and Harry visited him another time. At the moment however, Sirius could not visit Harry even though he was at Hogwarts. Why? Because Harry had disappeared during the Twiwizard Tournament and Sirius stood worried in Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Sirius, stop pacing on the floor or you'll burn a hole through my new French carpet," Dumbledore said, an attempt at a joke, but Sirius could tell that he, too, was worried.   
"Haha," Sirius said weakly.   
"Sirius, you stay here," Dumbledore said urgently, "I must go back to the Quidditch pitch in case Harry and Cedric are found."  
"Okay," Sirius said simply.   
***  
Dumbledore watched on nervously. He had no idea where Harry and Cedric could have gone, but he suspected it had to do with Voldemort. What if Harry and Cedric died? What if Voldemort rises? What if... Dumbledore's what ifs were cut off when a loud commotion came from the trophy. Harry was back. Holding onto Cedric's limp hand. Cedric as dead.   
***  
Sirius heard about the incident with Moody/Crouch and rushed to see Harry in the hospital room, in his dog form of course.   
Dumbledore had given Sirius instructions to get the old crowd back together, to help fight Voldemort.   
The old crowd, Sirius thought, Arabella, Kate, Remus, Maddie...   
Sirius stopped there. Maddie, he thought. He hadn't seen her in years and years. He thought nervously about Maddie's reaction to him at her doorstep. No doubt he herd about his "killings."  
Sirius swallowed nervously. He nodded at everyone, hugged Harry, and went on to find the old crowd.   
***  
  
First Sirius visited Remus. Remus of course joined right up and said he'd visit Dumbledore the next day.   
Arabella was next. He apparated to her house on 8 Privet Drive. She was not surprised to see Sirius at her door. She believed Sirius was innocent. Sirius trusted Arabella. After all, Arabella had disguised herself as an old lady for the past decade and kept an eye on Harry when he was at the Dursley's. Harry didn't know it, but Arabella Figg was who he knew as Mrs. Figg, the old lady that smelled of cats.   
Next Sirius visited Kate who screamed when she saw Sirius. Remus however offered to accompany Sirius for the reason that, "Kate might be a tad surprised to see you, after you were said to be a murderer and all." Sirius was grateful. However, he suspected that might not be the only reason Remus was going with him. Remus and Kate had been going out for quite a long time years ago and he knew Remus must have been curious to see Kate after all that time.   
After Remus and Sirius filled Kate in, she immediately said she needed to see Dumbledore. Remus offered to go with her and she accepted.   
Last was to Maddie's. Sirius was most apprehensive about her. He apparated to her doorstep and rang the bell, hesitantly.   
"Coming!" Maddie yelled. She flung open the door and gaped, her hand over her mouth. She started swaying.   
"Er.. hi Maddie," said Sirius awkwardly, "Can, uh, can I come in?"  
Maddie stared, disbelievingly.   
"Is that a yes?"  
Maddie didn't respond.   
"Listen Maddie. I'm sure you probably heard all this stuff about me being a murderer, but I'm not. I swear. Look at me Maddie. I didn't do anything. Can you please let me in before I'm spotted?" Sirius asked.  
Maddie stepped out of the doorway, which Sirius figured meant that he could come in.   
Maddie sat on a chair and looked at Sirius.   
"Okay," said Sirius, wondering if Maddie could even talk, "I was accused of being a murderer when..."  
Sirius told Maddie all about Peter and Harry and Dumbledore and that night at the Shrieking Shack.   
"Oh," was all Maddie said.   
Well, at least she can talk, thought Sirius.   
"I'm here to ask you if you'd be in an order Dumbledore is making against Voldemort."  
"Yea. Of course, Sirius. I'll do anything," said Maddie and she looked at Sirius and smiled.   
Sirius beamed back. He didn't know how he could have survived without seeing Maddie for that long.  
She looks as gorgeous as ever, he thought.   
They both kept smiling at each other, each in their own thoughts. Finally they both realized that they were staring and turned away.   
"Well, I suppose I should be seeing Dumbledore," Maddie said uncertainly.   
"Yea, I guess you should."  
"Well, I'd better be on my way."  
"Yes, you better."  
Maddie turned to apparate.   
"Wait," said Sirius, suddenly. His eyes got a little mischievous light in them.  
***  
  
Maddie grinned. She hadn't seen that trouble-making smile in so long.  
"Yea," asked Maddie cautiously.   
"Do you want me to go with you? We could, er, go on my broom."  
"Across the Atlantic?"  
"Of course," said Sirius.   
"Sure!"  
  
A/N How'd you like it? Please tell me in a REVIEW!!!! And let me know if I should continue! Thanks! 


	5. Through it All~The Assignment

  
A/N I'm back!!! Next section. I might just end the story here because no one really is reviewing. But thanks so much to those who did. I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Maddie and Kate.   
  
  
Sirius and Maddie arrived at Hogwarts five that night. They hooked their arms together and ran up to Dumbledore's office, like school kids.   
Dumbledore smiled when he saw them. Behind him was Kate and Remus.   
"Please sit down. The others will be arriving soon," he said seriously.   
A few minutes passed and Arabella Figg arrived. Other past Hogwarts students came too. Sirius knew all of them very well. They all looked confused and anxious when they saw Sirius. Dumbledore had to explain about ten times that Sirius was innocent and they all swore never to let out that Sirius was at Hogwarts. You could tell ll of these people were trusted very deeply by Dumbledore.   
"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here. I have a very important topic to discuss. As you all know, Voldemort has risen and the old days are coming back when we don't know who to trust. However, I trust all of you and I'll depend on you. I am forming a group called the Order of the Phoenix. We have very able people in this room and I think we should all join together against Voldemort. It is your choice if you want to become part of this group and I warn you, you will be putting yourself in danger. However, if we work together and try our hardest, I believe we will be in less danger in the long run." Dumbledore paused and his eye roamed across the room. "It is your choice and do what you think is best."  
One by one, everyone in the room agreed.   
"I think it would be best to assign jobs and get organized. I also suggest we work in partners and you will take charge of that person's safety and your own," Dumbledore said slowly. "It is up to you."  
Sirius looked at Maddie and they both nodded.   
"I think it would be best if I work with Maddie," Sirius told Dumbledore.   
"Yes, you two make a good team," Dumbledore said, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.   
"Could I apply myself as an auror?" Maddie asked boldly.   
"Yea, me too," Sirius said.   
"You will be putting yourself in danger..." Dumbledore said hesitantly.   
"I'm up to it," Sirius said, his voice strong.   
"Me too," Maddie agreed.   
"All right. I suggest you see Alastor Moody, who is the head of the fighting Dark Arts, and get to business," Dumbledore said almost uncertainly.   
"Now?" Sirius asked.   
"Tomorrow morning. I'm not sure he'll be at the office at this time," Dumbledore replied.   
Sirius looked at his watch. 10:00 P.M. "Okay. Let's go Maddie," Sirius said, smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and they ran down onto the Hogwarts grounds.   
"Well, where do you want to go?" Maddie asked cheerily.   
"Wherever my fine madam wants to be escorted to," Sirius said in a bad accent.   
"Well, the Madam wants to go to Three Broomsticks," Maddie replied laughing.  
"At this hour?"  
"It's open 24 hours a day."  
"All right. To Hogsmeade we go."  
Sirius hopped on his broom and Maddie clambered on after him. She held tightly around his waist thinking, This is how it's supposed to be.   
  
  
A/N I think I might end it here. Let me know your opinion. Please REVIEW!!! 


	6. Through it All~Overnight

A/N SORRY!!!!!!! I know this took a wicked long time to get out.   
  
Disclaimer: Almost all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling except for a few characters. And here it is!  
  
  
  
Sirius and Maddie sat in Hogsmeade at a small booth in the corner of the smoky restaurant.   
Maddie grinned as she sipped her butterbeer. Maddie had put a spell on him so he wouldn't be recognized. Sirius wasn't very happy with the results. He had curly blond hair and a little blond goatee. His nose was ten time the normal size and his eyebrows resembled furry, black caterpillars. Not only that, Maddie made him so short, he as half her size. Sirius could barely reach his butterbeer on the table and he had to kneel to get it.   
"Maddie, I can't believe you. Instead of getting "oh, he's so hot looks" from the girls, I'm getting "what an ugly got" looks from them." Sirius complained.   
"And the problem with that is...." Maddie asked innocently.   
Sirius just crossed his little arms over his chest and sulked as he looked at his reflection in his glass.   
"So Sirius. I really think we should start thinking about this auror stuff."  
"What about it?" Sirius asked.   
"Well, I was thinking we should take a martial art class."  
"A WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed, "We are magic! We don't need to fight like MUGGLES!"  
"Well, how about if we lost our wands? Or if they were stolen?" Maddie persisted stubbornly.   
"No." Sirius said, just as stubbornly.   
"Fine, I'll go myself," Maddie huffed.   
"Fine." Maddie and Sirius were quiet for a while, both refusing to look at each other.   
Finally Maddie spoke. "We're acting like two-year olds."  
"No. You are."  
"If any one is its you."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No.  
"Shut up Sirius."  
"No."  
"Stop saying no!" Maddie yelled.  
"No."  
"Fine, I'm leaving," Maddie said, standing up abruptly.   
"Aren't you going to change me back to my normal, charming self?" Sirius asked.  
"Nope. I'm going to go sign up for martial arts instead."  
"What did you say, o ugly one?" Maddie asked, amusingly.   
"Fine! I'll sign up! Just change me back!" Sirius said, begging.   
"You swear?"  
"Er..... okay."  
"All right. We'll go back to Hogwarts and I'll change you back."  
"What if someone sees me like this?" Sirius asked, horrified.   
"Oh, enough ego. But let's find a hotel instead. We can't very well stay in Hogwarts," Maddie said, suddenly businesslike.   
"Okay. Then let's LEAVE!" Sirius said.   
Maddie giggled. "All right. We're going!"  
Sirius went to grab Maddie's hand, remembering his height to late. He was too short to grab it. Maddie burst into peels of laughter and picked Sirius up and slung him over her shoulder, despite Sirius's yells.   
****  
  
Sirius and Maddie ended up staying in a small cabin they rented out. Maddie locked the doors with a charm strong enough so it wouldn't be able to be unlocked by a simple spell. Then she covered the windows and changed Sirius back.   
"That's better," Sirius said, satisfied.   
"I'm beat," Maddie announced. She looked at the only bed, which was a double. Then she looked at Sirius who raised his eyebrows suggestively.   
"Well, there's only one bed..." Maddie started. Sirius beamed.  
"So I guess you get the floor. And turn around while I change," Maddie ordered.   
Sirius's smile dropped off his face.  
"Awww... Poor Siri. Now turn around!"  
Sirius slowly faced the wall.   
"Don't look!" Maddie said. She quickly changed into her silk pajamas that she conjured in record speed. Sirius turned around right as she finished and look disappointed.   
"Where did those come from?" Sirius asked, confused.   
"I wasn't good at Transfiguration for nothing. Besides, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately," Maddie said, looking right in Sirius's eyes.   
Sirius knew darn right why she had time. Thirteen years of time. He decided to lighten the mood.   
"Can you make me pajamas too?" he asked hopefully.   
"Make your own."  
"I can't," Sirius whined.   
"Oh yea. Never good at Transfiguration were you?" Maddie said, smiling.   
"It was McGonagall's fault. She always put me on the spot."  
"Whatever Siri."  
"No really. I never lie."  
Maddie snorted.   
"Well, than can I at least have a good night kiss?" Sirius asked, with a "aren't-I-the-sweetest-thing?" smile on his face.   
"Of course," Maddie said. She sauntered over to Sirius and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Night," she said and then plopped onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.   
Sirius looked at the bed then at the floor.   
"Maybe she won't notice if I climb in..." he muttered. He gently moved her arm and hopped in too.   
****  
  
Sirius woke up the next morning confused. He didn't know where he was. Then memories of the cabin and Maddie flooded him. He looked around, his eyes still half closed. The bed seemed extremely hard. Then he looked next to him, expecting to see Maddie. Instead he saw a bed.   
That's strange, he thought.   
Then he realized it was because he was on the floor. He stumbled on his feet and looked at Maddie who was sleeping comfortably on the bed. She looked like an angel with her blond hair splayed around her.   
She's a devil at heart, Sirius thought grumpily as he arched his sore back. Not only does she kick me onto the floor, but she blackmails me to take Martial Arts. What a wimpy thing. Maddie let out a little moan and stretched. Then she opened her eyes and saw Sirius. Still half asleep, she reached up, circled her hands around his neck, and pulled him to her. Sirius followed her lead willingly and tried to remember why she as a devil.   
Then she planted her lips on Sirius's and Sirius seized to think at all.   
  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Hope you liked it. And for all of those who are reading "Friends..That's All", the next part is coming out soon! 


End file.
